Secret Admirer
by JohnCenaXOX
Summary: John's got a secret admirer! John/?
1. Chapter 1

_Secret Admirer _

John POV

Hi I'm John Cena, but I bet you already knew that. I'm a 13 Time World Champion. I've stared in movies like The Marine, 12 Rounds, Fred 1, 2, and 3, and Legendary. Hell I've even made my own rap album, which made number 15 on the charts. But the one thing I can't do, that's so simple is get a boyfriend. I mean I've had boyfriends in the past but, I haven't been with anybody in 2 years. All my friends have boyfriends. Randy is with Kane, Phil is with Undertaker, Edge is with Shawn, Sheamus is with Hunter, and Mike is with Steve. Yeah those are all my friends. The 11 of us always go out together. I mean don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with them, I just feel left out sometimes. Because I don't have anyone to share it with like they do.

I was walking backstage, lost in my thoughts until someone interrupted me. Hey john "randy said". Oh hey randy what's up "I asked". Oh nothing, I just wanted to know if you were coming out to night with me and the gang "he said". I don't know randy if I want to go out "I said". Does this have anything to do with the fact we have boyfriends and you don't "he asked". Golly gee thanks for putting it in a nice way "I said". I'm sorry jay, it's just you shouldn't let this bring you down "he said". That's easy for you to say, you have Kane "I said". Sometimes I just feel like the 11th wheel around you guys "I said". John there's no such thing as a third wheel "he said". Well in this case, it does exist "I said". Oh come on john come out with us "he said". Fine I guess, but if it starts getting boring I'm out of there "I said". Great we are all going out to dining at bread sticks "he said". Dinner, I thought we were going to the club "I asked". Oh we always go there, we wanted to change it up a bit "he said". It's going to be an 11 men date "he said". Oh yippee "I said". Well I gotta go get ready for tonight, bye jay "randy said". Bye ran, see you tonight "I said".

I was in my room thinking on if I should go or just ditch, and go to the bar and get drunk, and pass out. I decided to go and hang out with my friends. I took a nice shower, and put on a normal black suit, and I was out of there in 30 minutes. I got there and it looked really fancy. I went in and a lady asked me if I want a table. I'm with a party "I said". Oh are you in the 11 men party "she asked". Yeah I'm number 11, like always "I said". Right this way sir "she said". She pointed into a room that had only one table and all my friends were sitting there. I guess randy decided to get his own room, and big table. Hey guys what's up "I asked". I'm so glad you came "randy said". Me to, I guess "I said". Hey john boy "Phil said". Hey punk "I said". Hey Glenn, Mark, Adam, Shawn, Sheamus, Hunter, Mike, and Steve "I said". They all said hi as I was sitting. We all ordered our food and were waiting. Hey jay I think there's somebody I could set you up with "Adam said". Really who "I said". Dolph Ziggler "he said". Dolph Ziggler, oh hell no, he cheats on everybody he gets with "I said". Adam thought about then nodded. OOOO what about my old friend Bill Gunn "Shawn said". Shawn Billy is a cool guy but no "I said". What about Wade Barrett "Sheamus said". Everybody looked at him like he was stupid. Never mind then "he said".

All of our food came, and it looked great. We were all bout to dig in when Shawn interrupted us. Hey everybody we must bless the food "he said". I haven't eaten anything in three hours; I need to eat dammit "Steve said". It will only take a minute baby "Mike said". Thank you mike "Shawn said". Anybody else want to interrupt me "he said". No can we just get on with this "Mark said". Ok god I want to thank you for beau- "Shawn was interrupted by a waiter". Excuse me I have candy and flowers for John Cena "he said". I looked up when he said my name. Yeah I'm John Cena "I said". He handed me the flowers and candy. If I may ask, who are these from "I asked"? Well he didn't tell me his name, he just told me to give these to John Cena "he said". Now if you'll excuse me I must get back to waiting tables "he said". Who do you think there from jay "Randy said"? I don't know some stalker "I said". I think you have secret admirer "mike said". No way, what guy would like me "I said". There are a lot of things to like about you john "Kane said". Everybody looked at shocked to hear him say that. What I have a soft side "he said". Hey john I think there's a note in the flowers "Hunter said". I checked the flowers, and there was indeed a note in there. Well read it "Randy said". Ok dang I'll read it "I said".

_Dear John_

_I know this is out of the blue, but I just wanted to say I like you. You are the prettiest thing in the world. I would have talked to you face-to-face but I'm too shy. When I see you my whole world becomes better. And when you smile my heart skips a beat. You're probably smiling right now. We work so close together yet were so far away. Anyway I just wanted to say you are amazing. And I hope one day we can go on a date. _

_From: Secret Admirer _


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Admirer

John POV

Oh I think somebody has a crush on you jay "randy said". Randy don't get excited, it's probably just someone playing a practical joke on me "I said". Come on it might be real "Sheamus said". Yeah have a little faith john "Shawn said". Look I just don't want to get excited about something that might be a stupid joke "I said". Come on john why would it be a joke "Mike said". Well I am WWE Champion, so somebody might be trying to throw my game off "I said". That does happen a lot "Hunter said". After that Sheamus hit him in the chest. Ow I was just telling the truth "Hunter said". Guys we have been sitting here for half an hour, CAN WE EAT NOW "Steve yelled". I still haven't had the chance to say grace yet "Shawn said". Who gives a shit "Mark said"? Mark and Shawn started to argue. Kane can you get your brother "Randy said". I don't want to bother him while he is in this mode "Kane said". Oh my god "Randy said". The argument was getting so bad; Mark and Shawn were getting in each other's faces. Come on guys break it up "Steve said". STAY OUT OF THIS STEVE "Shawn and Mark yelled". HEY WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING A NICE DINNER, SO EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND SIT DOWN "Adam said"! Everybody was looking at him shocked because they have never heard Adam yell at any of them. Shawn and Mark sat down. Guys let's just forgive and forget "Sheamus said". Your right Sheamus, Mark apologize to Shawn "Punk said". What why do I have to apologize first "Mark said". Because you started it "Shawn said". No I didn't, you started it "Mark said". Oh here we go again "I said". Can somebody just apologize already so we can get back to are lovely dinner "Randy said"? Lovely dinner, yeah right "Kane said". Randy stared at him. Oh did I say that out loud; sorry "Kane said". Anyway let's just forget the last 20 minutes of this dinner "I said". Everybody agreed with that. So John are you going to try and find out who your secret admirer is "Randy said"? I don't know "I said". Come on he could be the one "Randy said". After that Kane started singing "He Could Be the One" By: Miley Cyrus. Everybody stared at him like really. What I like that song "Kane said". Ok as I was saying, this could be prince charming "Randy said". Randy for all I know this guy could be a complete freak, trying to rape me "I said". Oh my god john boy, why are you so negative "Punk asked"? That's just the way I am "I said". I learn that love sucks ass "I said". Come on I thought you were over him by now "Randy said". I am over him "I said". Who you guys talking about "Mike asked"? John's ex-boyfriend Dave "Randy said". I stared at him. Shut up, you went out with Dave Batista "Hunter said"? No Dave Chappelle, of course Dave Batista "I said". So what happened between you guys "Mike asked". He cheated on me with Melina "I said". Oh that's fucked up "Sheamus said". Tell me about it "I said". And he had been doing it with her for months "I said". How did you catch him in the act "Punk asked"? Well me and him were sharing a hotel room, and everybody knows I go to the gym in the morning "I said". Well when I went to the gym I relised I forgot the most important thing, my gym bag "I said". So I went back to the hotel room and when I went in there, I saw the most disgusting thing in my life "I said". What was it "Adam asked". I saw him and Melina naked on the bed "I said". I screamed at him, and told him to get out, and I told him we were over, and I never wanted to see him again "I said". Wow that's horrible, no wonder why you don't trust men "Steve said". Yeah now you see why I'm so negative, cause I know there's nobody out there for me "I said". That's not true John, god will send you the right person, just have a little faith "Shawn said". Shawn's right, not every man is like Dave "Randy said". I mean look at this table, none of us are like Dave in anyway, and were men "Randy said". Look John if we all have found the love of are lives, you can to "Randy said". Can we change the subject this is to sad "Hunter said"? Yeah what are we doing after "I asked"? Let's go see a movie "Mike said". There's nothing good in the movie theaters "Punk said". Why don't we go to the club "I said". We always go to the club, and besides we have work tomorrow, and last thing I want is for all of us to feel like shit in the morning from drinking too much "Randy said". I don't drink, that's you guys that be feeling like shit in the morning, not me "Punk said". Why don't we all go back to the hotel, and just chill in one of ours room "Adam said". That cool with me, I got some beer and some Jack Daniels in the fridge "I said". John's room it is "Steve said". You just want to go because John has beer "Mike said". Everybody at this table knows how much I love beer "Steve said". You got that right "Hunter said". We all finished our food and headed back to the hotel to chill in my room.

Damn jay why do you always get the biggest room "Randy asked"? Because I'm awesome like that "I said". I turn and I see Steve already in the fridge. Steve why are you in the fridge, we already ate at the restaurant "I said". I'm getting some beer and some Jack Daniels "Steve said". Ok but don't drink up all my Jack Daniels, leave me some "I said". Ok but I am going to drink up all your beer "Steve said". Fine go ahead but you owe me "I said". Baby can you lay off the beer tonight "Mike asked"? Why "Steve asked"? Because you drink too much "Mike said". I promise I will only have a few "Steve said". Fine, but just a few "Mike said". Are we just going to sit here and drink liquor all night "Randy asked"? I decided to go to the stereo and turn it on full blast. Why don't we just dance "I asked"? I'm down with that "Punk said". For the next hour it was nothing but fast songs until a slow song came on. Everybody grab their boyfriends and started slow dancing. I just decided to sit in the corner. Hey you ok "Randy asked". Yeah I'm ok, go out there and have some fun "I said". Randy left to go dance with Kane. After everybody was tired of dancing, we all sat down to watch a movie. Everybody was cuddling tight. All of a sudden I heard a knock on my door. I open the door and nobody was there. I look down and there was flowers and a note just like earlier.

_Dear John,_

_I overheard you say how you thought I might be a freak or this might be a joke. Let me tell you this is far from a joke. I fell for you once we started working together, about a year ago. Even though we didn't start out on good terms. I fell for you because you were nice, sweet, and funny. And I know once you find out who I am, you might not like it. So that's why I'm putting my feelings in letters. So that when we do meet you'll be more considerate. And the reason why I was so mean to you was to cover up my feelings for you. I wrote you a poem and here it is_

_You Are_

_The one_

_I love with all my might_

_The one_

_I'm thinking about every night_

_The one_

_That helps me make things right_

_The one _

_I dream of when I sleep at night_

_The one_

_I think of when I hug my pillow tight_

_The one _

_I'm not giving up without putting up a fight_

From D


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Admirer

John POV

Well after everybody was done dancing, everybody went back to their hotel rooms. While I was sleeping I started dreaming about the whole secret admirer thing.

Dream: _I was standing at the door where I found the flowers and note last night. A guy was standing in front of me. I see you got the flowers I sent you "he said"._ _Yea I did; who are you "I asked". In time I will show who I am "he said". I tried to see if he looked familiar to me but he didn't. He was tan, tall, muscles, tattoos, but he had no face. Why can't I see your face "I asked"? Because you don't know who I am in the real world "he said". Will I ever know who you are "I asked". Oh of course once I build up the courage to tell you "he said". Before I could respond he kissed me. It was the best I had ever had. Once he broke away everything started getting fuzzy. The dream was ending._

I shot up from my bed. Wow what a dream "I said". I have to call randy "I thought". I got my phone and started calling randy. Meanwhile randy was in the middle of something. He and kane were on the bed making out. The phone started to ring it was john. Don't answer it "kane said". I have to its john "randy said". Randy answered it. What's up jay "randy said". Randy I need someone to talk to can you some over like now "I asked". Sure jay I'll be over in about thirty minutes, I gotta get ready "Randy said". Randy got up from the bed getting ready to go the bathroom. You're leaving "kane asked"? Yea jay needs me "randy said". But we need you to "kane said pointing to his private area". Sorry babe I'll be back later, and then we can finish what we started "randy said". Ok "kane said".

Randy took a shower, got dressed and kissed kane goodbye. God where is randy "I thought". Just when I thought that I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and there was my friend randy. Oh thank god your here "I said". Wow this sounds really serious what's wrong "randy asked"? I had a dream last night "I said". Well what was it about "randy asked". It was about my secret admirer "I said". Ooh did you see his face; was he cute or ugly "randy asked"? I didn't see his face but I did see his body "I said". Oh so you had sex with him in the dream; oh yea that's boy; high five "randy said". No we didn't have sex; we were just talking "I said". Oh that's it, well that sounds boring as hell "randy said". It wasn't boring because I saw that he had tattoos, he was tan, he had muscles, and he was tall "I said". Wow he sounds hot and sexy at the same time "randy said". Yeah well I called you because maybe you can help me find the guy that fits this description "I said". I don't know jay, there's a lot of guys that fit that description "randy said". Hell even I fit that description "randy said". Yeah but his name starts with a "D" "I said". How do you know that "randy asked"? It was on the note he sent me yesterday "I said". Oh can I see it "randy asked"? Yeah sure, hold on "I said". I went to find the flowers and the note. Once I found them I came back to randy with them. Wow nice flowers "randy said". I know I love roses, there so pretty "I said". Randy read over the note and started smiling. Awww this note is so sweet "randy said". This D guy sounds like a real sweet heart "randy said". I know I just hope this isn't a joke; I wouldn't want to have my heart broken again "I said". You won't jay, if this is a joke I will help you kick this guy's ass myself "randy said". Because nobody breaks my best friend's heart and gets away with it "randy said". Thanks randy, you always got my back "I said". Hey what are best friends for "randy said"?

Once randy said that there was a knock on the door. I went to go answer it. When I answered it Vince Mcmahon was at the door. Oh hey Mr. McMahon what are you doing here "I asked". Oh just here to tell you you're going to have a match tonight "Vince said". Ok that's cool; who am I going up against "I asked"? Chris Jericho "he said". Oh cool I always have great matches with him "I said". So what are you boys up to "he asked"? Just trying to find john's secret admirer "randy said". Randy, zip it "I said". Oh somebody has a crush on you "Vince asked"? Yea I guess you can put it that way "I said". You know we can make that into a great storyline "Vince said". I don't kno- "I said". Great I'll tell the writers to get on it "he said". After that Vince left. See what you did; now he's going to make it into a storyline "I said". Sorry jay, I didn't know he was going to do that "randy said". Its ok it can't be that bad; can it "I asked"? I don't know; Vince can get pretty crazy sometimes with storylines "randy said". I know and I don't want everybody in my business "I said". Well maybe this can help us find the guy "randy said". Maybe but if I was him I wouldn't want to tell the world that I'm John Cenas secret admirer "I said". I mean he doesn't even want to tell me, let alone the world "I said". I see what you're saying jay; he might be more scared to tell you, once he's finds out about the storyline "randy said". Yea and I don't want to scare him off "I said". Well let's hope this guy has some guts "randy said". Let's also hope that Vince doesn't start the storyline tonight "randy said".

After I heard randy say that I started to hear something vibrate. What is that "I asked"? Oh that's my phone, kane wants me to come back; we were kind of in the middle of something when you called earlier "randy said". Ok first of all ewww, second of all sorry, and third of all ewww "I said". What you wouldn't be saying ewww if you slept with him "randy said". Ok tmi "I said". What does tmi mean "randy asked"? It means too much information "I said". Well I guess I got to go, kane is getting lonely "randy said". Ok bye thanks for scaring me for life "I said". After that randy left and I was left alone just thinking about everything.


End file.
